type_sephirafandomcom-20200214-history
Universe-682
Universe-682 is the designation given to the primary setting of the Sephira Expanded universe. Almost all events in all the stories take place in 682. History Before all other life existed, there was only a being called God and the Elojim who were created in the old god's image. However, due to unclear circumstances, the entity ultimately chose to put an end to itself, resulting in the creation of everything. Afterwards six fragments of the old God were formed into the Eternity Shards and were scattered throughout the expanded universe. Each shard represented a different aspect of existence itself. (Space, Mind, Reality, Power, Soul, and Time). Through out the eons after the God's Destruction, many other human civilizations appeared through out the universe, and eventually developed warpdrive to traverse the dimensions. It was during this time that the Elojim established themselves as an interdimensional superpower that often led to them having a certain degree of oversight over other warp civilizations, which sometimes led to conflicts of interest. The Elojim maintained the law of the land for several more millennia, until another race of beings, presumably from another universe appeared. The exact purpose for their activity in 682 is unknown, but the conflict was great enough to start a war with the Elojim. The Ciakar, a race of massive reptilian entities who had been in a conflict of their own with the Elojim, had gotten involved as well, leading to the Great War of the Old Testament. It became a large scale war that involved thousands of other worlds,, fighting each other on behalf of the three major powers, either through fearmongering, threats or pure convincing. The war continued for billions of years with many civilizations going extinct in the process, and thousands of worlds being lost. During the war, the Ciakar were being eradicated by their enemies which left them no choice but to withdraw from the war, but promised a comeback in the form of the Chitauri, a race of reptilians created by them. On the last day of the war, it all ended in a final battle between the Elojim and the beings from the other universe, when the resulting conflict had seemingly wiped out the other universers and had displaced the Elojim homeworld into the space outside of the universe. This ended the Great War and began the era that is called the Current Testament. Dawn of the Current Testament (Continued later) Principles Universe-682 is one of nearly infinite number of universes in the Sephira Multiverse. As such it shares almost the same principles as the other universe. Dimensional Layers One of the most distinctive aspects of the Sephira Universe is how there are two "layers" in the universe. Planets like earth and its solar system exists in a field called a Dimension, though this term is somewhat incorrect. In these dimensions is what is sometimes called an inner universe with a planet, its star, galaxy and the rest of the observable universe existing in the same space. What lies beyond the observable universe is a space that is populated by trillions of Dimensions, containing their own version of an observable universe, commonly referred to as the outer universe or Expanded Universe. It should be noted that it is impossible for one to travel to these other dimensions by normal means, as the scale is immensely large and a temporal displacement effect will take place, sending one back in time to the birth of that dimension. The only way to travel between these dimensions is through entering a certain space connecting them all called Warpspace. To reach warpspace, one must do so through molecular displacement, which was achieved by breaking the speed of light by a certain point. It was coterminous with realspace, meaning that each point in realspace was associated with a unique point in warpspace, and all adjacent points in realspace were adjacent in warpspace as well. Additionally, every object in realspace (such as stars, planets, and asteroids) had its "shadow" counterpart in warpspace. Aside from those well-established facts acknowledged by all competent astrophysicists and astrogation experts, other aspects of warpspace admittedly remained a mystery. Supernatural Powers In Universe-682, there are an abundance of supernatural abilities that are possessed by a large number of its inhabitants. These include both Esper abilities, derived from ESP Gene and associated with Science, and Magecraft, derived from refined life-force such as Od, the natrual lifeforce a living creature possesses in the universe, often repurposed as prana and mana. The mechanics of magecraft work differently for each world, though with some similarities, and sometimes becomes mixed in with science to the point where it almost falls into another category of its own. Politics As it stands, the United Federation of Dimensions stands as one of the most prominent organizations of Universe-682. Established about 500 years before current events, it is made up of over 300 different worlds, with Arcadia, Telos, Xendar and Arcturus serving as the founding worlds. It maintains peace and order through the use of another organization founded by them called the Endymion Bureau, whose purpose was the advancement of Federation knowledge about the Expanded Universe and its inhabitants, the advancement of Federation science, technology, and magecraft, defense, and the facilitation of Federation diplomacy. Other inter-dimensional powers included the Buran Confederacy and the Kojan Union, both of which have had quarrels with the Federation and as such, have had their territories separated by areas called neutral zones. Additionally, the Federation's worst adversaries have been the Archon Collective, a collective of cybernetic humanoids from an alternate future that has tried to attack the Federation to assimilate their technology, and the Chitauri Empire, a civilization whose actions consist of infiltration of lesser worlds and to destroy and enslave the advanced. The Chitauri is said to pose the biggest threat to the Federation as well as the worlds they observe and protect, because of their infiltration campaigns and their advanced technology. The Chitauri has also seeded the creation of organizations that operate sorely on the worlds they are trying to convert such as CHIMERA of Earth. These organizations were created with somewhat misleading purposes with the native members, but the end goal of their mission is to create a new world order for each of those worlds, so that they will be converted into the Draco Chitauri order. In retaliation of this potential threat, the Endymion Bureau had started their own covert operations on the worlds the Chitauri were meddling with, creating their on front organizations like Die Walkure to oppose them, although they are somewhat limited in their actions due to the Bureau's Prime Directive. Other worlds that are generally not advanced for warpspace travel such as Earth, and Gamindustri are not aware of the existence of these other powers, with some rare exceptions amoung their populations, even though the activities of the major powers has somewhat of an influence on these worlds, however subtle it may be. Category:Browse